Samotność
by TheWhiteSwan
Summary: Napisane w pół godziny. Nie ma być pięknie ani poprawnie. Ma być prawdziwie. Opis uczuć po niby błahostce, a jednak uderzającym w serce incydencie. Ech, miota mną tak cały dzień, jeszcze gorzej niż Rookwoodem ;C


Augustus zatrzasnął mocno drzwi za sobą. Omiótł szaleńczym wzrokiem mieszkanie. Panował tu nieprzeciętny bałagan. Wszystko walało się po ziemi, jakby przeszło tędy tornado. Wszędzie bałagan. W jego domu, w jego życiu, w jego głowie…

Miał ochotę wrzeszczeć. Miotać się i walić w ściany. Miał ochotę sprzeklinać wszystko po kolei. Najchętniej by kogoś zamordował. Ledwo stał w miejscu. Nogi wciąż mu się trzęsły. Oddychał tak ciężko i chrapliwie, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Oczy biegały mu niespokojnie we wszystkie strony. W dłoni trzymał różdżkę, ściskał ją tak mocno, że aż pobielały mu całe palce. Nie był w stanie stwierdzić, co pęknie szybciej – jego kości, czy różdżka, będąca już u kresu wytrzymałości. Umysł Rookwooda pracował na najwyższych obrotach, wytwarzając wrogie myśli i nienawistne obrazy. Silne emocje targały nim od środka jak szatan. Był wściekły, jak jeszcze nigdy nie był.

Przeszedł przez salon i stanął przy ścianie. Zacisnął wolną dłoń w pięść i z całej siły uderzył w ścianę. Poczuł promieniujący ból, lecz nieco mu ulżyło. Uderzył jeszcze raz, tym razem mocniej. Rozległ się trzask, a on już wiedział, że nie jest w stanie ruszyć dłonią. Oparł czoło o zimną ścianę i odetchnął głęboko. W zaciśniętym gardle charczało mu jak przy napadzie astmy. Oddychał coraz głębiej, choć niewiele powietrza był w stanie wpuścić z tej wściekłości. Wszystkie jego mięśnie spięły się, były teraz tak twarde, niczym kamienie, że aż bolało go całe ciało.

Zamknął oczy i pomyślał przez chwilę. W przypływie wściekłości zacisnął powieki. Chodził nabuzowany od południa, lecz przez cały dzień krył się z tym. Nadaremne, ponieważ z Rookwooda da się czytać jak z otwartej księgi, jeśli chodzi o jego emocje. Natychmiast widać w jakim stanie się znajduje. Smutny, wściekły, rozgoryczony, wesoły, zatroskany – wszystko widać jak na dłoni. Nie był w stanie skryć wściekłości, ale też nigdy się z tym nie ujawniał. Na pytania odpowiadał „Nic", lecz sztyletował wzrokiem. Dusił spojrzeniem. Mordował w myślach.

Odwrócił się powoli. Zmęczonym, wściekłym i jednocześnie szaleńczym wzrokiem spojrzał na drzwi. Przyprawiało go to o cierpienie, a jednak patrzył. Oczami wyobraźni widział co innego, niż zwykłe drewniane, nieco zaniedbane, stare i obdrapane drzwi. Nasuwała mu obrazy dwójki ludzi, najlepszych przyjaciół, znających się od szesnastu lat, a pomiędzy których coś wchodzi. Coś, niechciana osoba wpycha się między tę dwójkę. Coraz bardziej i bardziej zakleszcza jednego z przyjaciół w swoje szpony. Przyciąga go do siebie i mota, miesza w jego umyśle. Drugi z nich stoi samotnie, zostaje bez nikogo. Może tylko patrzeć jak pozostała dwójka odwraca się do niego plecami i odchodzi. A on zostaje sam jak palec…

Pokręcił z wściekłością głową.

- Augustus, idioto… - warknął pod nosem do samego siebie. – Po co ci to było?

No właśnie, po co? Po co mieć przyjaciół? Po co mieć choćby jednego przyjaciela, ale najlepszego? Nigdy nie ma zagwarantowania, że on zostanie na zawsze. Dzień, w którym poznasz ze sobą dwoje swoich przyjaciół i oni stają się tymi najlepszymi, jest radosny. Dla nich. Człowiek zostaje wtedy sam jak palec i może tylko bezskutecznie próbować wyjąć nóż, który wbili mu ze zdwojoną siłą w plecy. Ze wszystkiego wykluczony, odsunięty na bok, traktowany jak piąte koło u wozu, smutny i wściekły jednocześnie. Tak właśnie czuł się w tej chwili, począwszy od rana. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że traci przyjaciół na rzecz ich obojga…

Ironia, prawda?

To było do przewidzenia. Ale on, głupi, się tego nie spodziewał. Wiele razy przeżył to samo na własnej skórze, pełen nadziei, że tym razem będzie inaczej, zapomniał wciąć pod uwagę możliwość porażki. Po prostu został sam. Jak palec. Czuł się… wygnany? Zapomniany? Odsunięty? Wykluczony? Zdradzony? Oczywiście. Jakże mógł się czuć inaczej w takiej sytuacji?

Ponownie pokręcił głową.

- Odpierdolcie się wszyscy ode mnie… - szepnął cichutko. Miał wrażenie, że w obecnej sytuacji jest sam przeciw wszystkim. Sam jeden, mały i bezbronny niczym dziecko, przeciw całemu wielkiemu światu. Wojna z góry przegrana. Przez niego. – Nic lepszego nie pozostało, jak zatracić się w sobie…? Zostać wrakiem człowieka…? Czy… Po prostu się zabić?

Nie, odezwał się nieśmiały głosik w jego głowie. Ne rób tego.

I zamilkł. Augustus wiedział, że to głupie, ale pierwszy raz w jego karierze tak się czymś przejął, że aż poczuł się słaby. Obnażony. Zagubiony.

- Miało być pięknie, wyszło jak zawsze… - skwitował zdenerwowany. Włożył papierosa do ust, zapalił go i zaciągnął się mocno. Wypuścił bardzo powoli z ust ogromna chmurę niebieskawego duszącego dymu. – Mógłbym się zaćpać. Nikt by nie płakał. Mógłbym nie wychodzić z domu. Nikt by nie zauważył.

Westchnął ciężko.

- Samotność nie jest czymś, z czym umiem sobie poradzić… Samotność to największa klątwa ludzkości. Choroba bez leku, trucizna bez antidotum…


End file.
